gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Fanon:About
Welcome to the Gundam Fanon Wikia, this page is to explain the purpose of the wiki and how it should be used. Basics ;*What is "fanon"? :The word fanon stems from a cross between fanfiction (or fandom) and canon, it refers to commonly accepted ideas among authors even if they are not actually expressed in the canon work. This means that any work on the GFW is in the writer's mind part of the official canon in terms of their work. ;*Why would you want to? :Some people enjoy rewriting certain events to change outcomes or crossing over two official timelines (say the Anno Domini and Cosmic Era timelines) to see what other possibilities could arise. Other people may write fanfiction purely to create their own universe to build as they see fit. ;*What kind of things can you do? :There many different types of fanon work: :*Expanded universes ::Taking a known timeline and adding your own work to it, this may be woven in with the main storyline from official canon or be more independent. :*Timeline Crossovers ::Ever wanted to see Setsuna hash it out with Kira Yamato? Well now you can. :*Own Universe ::Some writers may not be happy with setting something within the Universal Century or Cosmic Era, this means though they are entirely capable of creating a new universe from scratch to suit their desires. ;*What makes the GFW the place to be? :Being a wikia-based site the Gundam Fanon Wiki users can use various different code to create templates for their pages, these templates are most frequently used in the form of infoboxes. These allow users to easier integrate raw data and images into their pages. :*Frequently used infoboxes ::Template:Mobile Suit Infobox ::Template:Mobile Armor Infobox ::Template:Character Infobox ::Template:Gunpla Infobox ::Template:Ship Infobox ::Template:Video Infobox ::Template:Episode Infobox Dos and Don'ts ;*Do :Have fun :Enjoy your work :Enjoy other people's work :Work together :Help each other :Stick to official canon bases :Offer to help users who may be less skilled ;*Don't :Plagiarise other people's work :Vandalise pages :Be rude :Cross over your own work with someone else's if they don't want to :Steal images if someone has expressly said it's not for your use ::Some people on the internet may be willing to make an exception if you ask nicely Help? ;*Talk Pages :If you find yourself in a jam and need help you can speak to anyone you need, just drop a question on their talk page and sign it with your signature (default action is typing ~~~~ after your message): :Bla bla bla, bla bla etc. :~~~~ ;*Admins :Several admins are active on the wiki and are willing to help out, be it a code problem, vandal or other problem just contact them on their talk pages. :*Active Admins ::Another Poetic Spartan (also goes as APS for short) ::Notable things: Admin in chief and ace coder ::DarkGhostMikel (aka Dark, or Mikel) ::Notable things: Also high code skills ::Wingstrike (sometime masquerades as some guy called Wing) ::Notable things: infobox tinkerer, high speed response admin, generously fixes up random articles for other people.